dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batsuit
The '''Batsuit' was Batman's costume that were developed and used for himself. All Batsuits incorporated a utility belt with compartments to hold several items, the contents of which change according to his needs, and often included items such as flashlights, laser cutters, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, a fingerprinting kit, remote controls for his vehicles, and more. History Before the Batsuit In Bruce's earliest adventures as a crime fighter, he wore simple clothing and a ski mask. Failing to strike fear into the hearts of his quarry, he resolved to develop a more intimidating visage. First Batsuit When Wayne assembled the first incarnation of the Batsuit, it was a very simple prototype design. The utility belt consisted of cloth pouches that housed small throwing weapons: such as spiked pellets and grappling hooks and sports a bat-emblem without the yellow oval. After putting on the mask for the first time, Bruce turned around to discover that Alfred Pennyworth was frightened by his master's appearance. The black parts of Batman's costume were given blue highlights to make it appear three-dimensional Second Batsuit The second Batsuit incorporated more advanced materials and varied gadgets and weaponry. The cloth pouches on the utility belt were replaced by rigid cylinders. The simple grappling hook and line were replaced by a device that launched a line-trailing grapple over great distances, although the hook and line still saw action sometimes. It was during this redesign that the many gadgets and accessories designed to complement the suit and expand Batman's arsenal began to appear, such as rebreathing apparatus and a motorcycle helmet designed similarly to the cowl. Third Batsuit Batman's third Batsuit was more reminiscent of the first in design, and was given a more muted color scheme of black and grey. This suit continued to advance the range of gadgetry and weapons available to Batman. Batman appeared to have returned to using cloth pouches in this suit's utility belt. This suit was the first to incorporate functional wings and a jetpack to enable gliding and flight. Early 21st Century Batsuit Around the time of Batman's involvement with the original Justice League, the Batsuit underwent another redesign. This time, the suit retained the simplicity of the third design, but incorporated the color scheme of the first and second suits. The ears on the cowl were lengthened and the boots had heels. This suit also continued the trend of advancing the arsenal available to the Batman. Once again, the utility belt was redesigned. This time, the compartments retained the size of the cloth pouch versions, but appear to have been constructed of a more rigid material; when he was captured by the Injustice Gang, it resisted the rogues' attempts to open it, even electrifying Solomon Grundy. Mid 21st Century Batsuit .]] The final Batsuit was developed presumably to compensate for Bruce Wayne's advancing age and was eventually inherited by Terry McGinnis when he assumed the mantle of the Batman. , "Rebirth, Part II" The Suit was at least two decades old when Terry became Gotham's new savior; however, its technology was so advanced that the Suit was still considered state of the art. By the time Terry met Amanda Waller, he was still wearing this Suit, though its belt had pouches. , "Epilogue" Gallery File:Batman_btas.gif|Batman's second Batsuit. File:Batmodeltnba.jpg|Batman's third Batsuit. File:Batman.gif|Batman's fourth Batsuit. File:Brucebatbeyond.png|Batman's final Batsuit. Other Batsuits Fireproof To battle the villain Firefly, Batman donned a heavy suit that was very resistant to heat and fire. Bat Armor A powered exosuit developed by Bruce Wayne during his later years as Batman. The suit gave its wearer excellent protection from attacks, and was able to shrink so as to be concealed beneath clothing. The suit was not used extensively, because its use put a great strain on Bruce's heart. The Savage Time In the alternate timeline created by Vandal Savage's disruptions of the historical events of World War II, Bruce Wayne still became Batman. The Batsuit he developed in this alternate timeline reflected the state of war he lived under. This suit incorporated a helmet with seemingly no eyes (possibly a visor), and several rigid armor plates. Unlike the Batman of the primary timeline, this Batman incorporated firearms into his arsenal. Justice Lords In an alternate universe very similar to our own, Batman altered his costume after the Justice League transitioned to being the Justice Lords. The new costume had elements of our universe's late 21st century batsuit yet incorporated design elements similar to the other Justice Lords' costumes. Since their world would have been so cleaned up, Batman would have had plenty more spare time to research and develop technologies. Gallery File:Fireproof_Batsuit.jpg|Fireproof Batsuit. File:Bbbatarmor.jpg|The Bat Armor. File:SavageTimeBatman.png|Savage Time Batman. File:LordBatman.png|Justice Lord Batman. Sightings First Batsuit Batman: The Animated Series * "The Mechanic" * "Robin's Reckoning" Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Second Batsuit Batman: The Animated Series Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Third Batsuit The New Batman Adventures Superman: The Animated Series * "World's Finest" * "The Demon Reborn" Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Static Shock * "The Big Leagues" * "Hard as Nails" * "Future Shock" Fourth Batsuit Justice League * "Secret Origins" * "The Enemy Below" * "Paradise Lost" * "The Brave and the Bold" * "Injustice For All" * "Fury" * "Legends" * "A Knight of Shadows" * "Metamorphosis" * "The Savage Time, Part III" * "Twilight" * "Tabula Rasa" * "Only A Dream" * "Maid of Honor" * "A Better World" * "Secret Society" * "Hereafter" * "Wild Cards" * "Starcrossed" Static Shock * "A League of Their Own" Justice League Unlimited * "Initiation" * "For the Man Who Has Everything" * "Kid Stuff" * "This Little Piggy" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Ultimatum" * "Dark Heart" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Clash" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Shadow of the Hawk" * "Flash and Substance" * "Dead Reckoning" * "Ancient History" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" Fifth Batsuit Batman Beyond The Zeta Project * "Shadows" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Static Shock * "Future Shock" Justice League * "Starcrossed" Justice League Unlimited * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "Epilogue" References Category:A to Z Category:Battlesuits Category:Equipment